


The sons of the void and their traitor of Eden

by Thedeciver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dont know what tags to put in, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedeciver/pseuds/Thedeciver
Summary: Only the first paragraph and would love feedback if it sounds like a good concept





	The sons of the void and their traitor of Eden

At the beginning of time itself their was five gods who had made all of creation. The two brothers Eden the god of life and Isu the god of death,lilith the god of will and fire who had given life a spark in this new world to do as it pleases,Arabon the god of body and arc who had given creation its purpose to create an image of its self and last Asriel the god of mind and void who had give life its ability to think and decide on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the first paragraph and would love feedback if it sounds like a good concept


End file.
